wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Inlet
__NOEDITSECTION__ Awesome art by Hey! Dragons (In order from left to right) Angelfish, Trilobite, Watershed, Lamprey, Inlet!! Why don't you listen to some music while you read Inlet's page?! : Here comes a wave Meant to wash me away A tide that is taking me under Swallowed in sand Left with nothing to say My voice drowned out in the thunder (This is my sona! TALONS OFF!) "OH MY GOSH WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! When I say 'shoo, go away' THAT'S not an invitation to sit down! CAN'T YOU HEAR!?" ~ The one quote me and Inlet share But I won't cry And I won't start to crumble Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down Appearance 'Canon - ' Inlet's mainscales are a beautiful, yet quiet and subtle, dark blue, like the ocean waves on a sunny day. Her underbelly and membranes of her wings are the same light green as kelp and sea turtles mixed together. Her tail is the seafoam green and it shimmers with faint blue spots. Inlet has beautiful, shiny, clean spines that are always folded down neatly. Her claws are sharp and thin, usually twitching for a scroll or something shiny. Inlet's glow-in-the-dark scales are the same white color as freshly fallen snow, melting slowly into a light blue along her tail. Inlet is long, pointed, curved horns that really are the only representative of her IceWing heritage, shimmering in a perfectly white color, dotted with light blue and green spots along her horns. Inlet's gills are a beautiful light blue that she loves to show off. Inlet's eyes are a light green, and they crinkle around the edges when she smiles. Inlet usually folds her wings down neatly into folds along her back that most dragons get lost looking into. Inlet is usually twitching, either her talons or her tail or here eyes shifting back and forth between scroll to scroll. Since Inlet has esotropia, she spend hours on end trying to invent something that would help. She eventually came up with the glasses and now wears them near all the time. Her glasses are navy blue with small pearls set into them. Inlet is rather short for her age, and she often gets teased for this one problem. She usually stands rather straight and when she gets nervous, her talons automatically fly up to her glasses, adjusting them. Inlet walks rather fast, and that makes her spines fly up and down. Inlet is usually smiling, but when she gets angry, it's almost comical. Her face twist up and she crosses her talons angrily. Most dragons only laugh when she gets angry. Inlet usually doesn't wear any jewelry, thinking that is is rather uncomfortable, but on occasion she will wear a simple pearl bracelet or necklace, and she rarely wears the gifts that she gets. 'Modern - ' Inlet's scales are the same color as her normal scales in the modern timeline, but they are slighter darker, though more dull, like they've been scrubbed clean with a barnacle. She can usually be found sitting in the corner of a room, back pressed against the wall, bag legs curled up to her chest, reading a book intently. She is always wearing some sort of musical shirt, like the "Seussical" or "Beauty And The Beast", and usually long, black leggings. She wears glasses, but they are lacking the pearls embedded into them, and are much larger, but instead of being round, they look more like ovals turned onto their sides. As for her accessories, she has no pearls, but wears a charm bracelet on her wrist with about fifteen different silver charms on it. She can usually be found with a pair of white earbuds in her ears, listening to music, but what she doesn't want you to know is that it is more likely musical or Christmas music. Inlet, although dragons rarely notice them, have light turquoise braces on her teeth. Her shoes . . . well, as her sister so lovingly calls them, "black clogs", but they are just black slip-ons. I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won' t go speechless Personality Inlet is rather a quiet dragon, the kind that doesn't like to make conversation, or even talking on her own. Inlet is also really shy, keeping to herself most of the time. She isn't the most popular dragon ever, but she tries not to let this little problem get to her. Inlet is a twitchy dragon, her claws usually twitching back and forth. Inlet is a bright dragon, constantly trying to laugh. She tends to make jokes when she gets uncomfortable, and gets extremely annoyed when dragons interrupt her. Inlet gets easily annoyed and angry, tending to think of her heart like a ball of thin glass that can get shattered easily. Inlet cries when she gets upset, which is a lot of the time. Inlet has a very good sense of smell, usually using that to her advantage. Inlet hates to fight and even to watch fighting because she gets sick and woozy at the sight of blood. Inlet has an odd tendency to stare at dragons when she is thinking, leading a lot of dragons to see her as really creepy. Inlet zones out of the world a lot, usually being able to sit for a really long time a just think. Inlet loves to read more than anything, constantly having her snout stuck in a book. Inlet can be tricky, constantly making her parents think that she is doing homework, when in reality she is reading a book. Inlet is not a very patient dragon, getting frustrated if she doesn't get something right away. She can get angry easily, but most dragons don't take her seriously, leading her to get angry REALLY fast. Inlet hates her class of dragons because she thinks they are all useless idiots with no good ideas. Inlet is rather mature for her age, constantly correcting her mother and father with every little detail. Inlet usually doesn't try to test out her theories, usually waiting for other dragons to do them for her. Inlet is really socially awkward, and when she tries to strike up a conversation usually either scavengers-out or can't come up with anything to say and makes a fool of herself. Inlet loves her pet octopus, Murphy, so much that she will absolutely rip apart any dragon who even tries ''to threaten him. Inlet loves the way that her parents care about her, but constantly thinks that they lay it on a little thick. Inlet gets picked on constantly, and this really hurts and burns her up at the same time, as much as she tries to push these feelings DEEP down inside. Inlet has a desperate, hopeful, stupid crush on a SeaWing prince, Jellyfish, and she loves to hang out with him, but constantly mumbles her words wrong or whatever, so it is a little obvious. As much as she tries to deny it, Inlet is rather see-through, so most of the girls in her class know that she has a crush on Jellyfish, so she made them promise never to tell ANYONE. But secretly, she doesn't trust them not to tell. Inlet is absolutely terrified of her powers, and hates enchanting ANYTHING, whether it be a tiny shell or a huge statue. That's why she avoids using her powers as much as possible, partly because she is worried about the effects of animus magic, and partly because she doesn't want ''anyone ''to notice, especially her parents or the queen. The only time she will ever use her powers is occasionally to clean up the library when she is feeling too tired to do it herself, or to make dinner. Inlet is considered to be a "worry worm" by her close friends and family, always asking "Are we sure about this?" "Are we sure it's today?", and her parents and siblings have explained ''multiple times ''how very annoying this is, but she can't help it no matter what. 'Cause I'll breath When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me Cause I know that I won't go speechless Backstory WIP btw! Lamprey was a hybrid. His parents met on the coast of the Ice Kingdom when they were both fishing, and automatically fell in love. They had a dragonet, but the war called to them, and they had to make a choice. They could either leave each other forever, including their newly hatched dragonet, for honor, or stay with each other but bring their honor, and their families honor burning to the ground. Lamprey's mother was from a poor SeaWing fishing family, so she had no problem giving up her old life to be with her dragonet and her husband, but Lamprey's father, a high-ranked and respected IceWing, couldn't bring himself to abandon his family, his honor, and his ranking. They argued and argued for days, but finally, Lamprey's mother shouted "Fine! Get away then! If you care about a number on a wall more than your dragonet, you would have never been a good father anyway!" Lamprey's father was taken aback, and said that he would leave, but he was taking the dragonet. Lamprey's mother said no, and said that if he didn't leave immidietly, she would kill him. Lamprey's father was surprised at her outburst, but agreed, and Lamprey's mother never saw him again. She began to raise her dragonet right, cutting him off from the real world. She never allowed him to leave the small island that they lived in, claiming that there were huge, terrible monsters in the water. But you can't keep a dragonet who had never been anywhere in one place forever. So one night, when Lamprey was still a young dragonet, he snuck out, and swum to the continent. He found himself on the coast of Pyrrhia, near the Diamond Spray Delta. Clearly, he was overwhelmed at his surroundings. His mother had always taught him that the world was a cold, cruel place full of smoke and war and dead and cruel fire-breathing dragons. But the land he stepped on was beautiful, and green, not a dragon in sight, except for a small SeaWing, picking cherries nearby in a grove. She look at him in surprise, wondering what he was doing out so late, and he was looking at her in surprise, wondering how, if it was the middle of the night, how her scales got to be so sparkly and beautiful. They continued to stare at each other for a long time, and then finally he retreated into the ocean, not being able to take it any longer. Angelfish, on the other hand, had the best childhood a dragon could have. Her father was a general in the queen's army, and though Angelfish missed him while he was off doing things for the queen, she knew that he would be safe and always would come back. Angelfish's mother was a librarian in the Deep Palace, in charge of all the queen's most important scrolls, just as he mother has been, and he mother, and her mother, and all the mother's going all the way back to Queen Pearl's librarian. And as Angelfish's mother pointed out ''multiple ''times a day, she needed to focus in order to become the next librarian and hold up the family title. As much as Angelfish ''tries ''to do her work well, sometimes she just gets very very distracted. For that, her parents tend to get angry at her, claiming that if she didn't shape up soon, she would fail her legacy. Because of that, she would swim to the mainland every night, and begin picking fruit to bring back to her house, because she knew that both her parents loved fruit, but hated the old imported stuff they got from the palace. And that's when she met Lamprey. After that, every night Lamprey and Angelfish met just outside the cherry orchard, and their laughter and jokes, soon turned into them sitting down together and whispering about their future. Soon after that, Angelfish took a risk, and took Lamprey home. Her parents reacted with mixed reactions, first with delight that their daughter had not only made friends, but had a BOYFRIEND, and then with horror that she hadn't told them. Angelfish didn't seem to notice, and after many, many long conversations, Angelfish and Lamprey were married. They were married on a warm summer's night, on the beach where they first met, the only family not present was Lamprey's father. But Lamprey secretly was glad his father hadn't come, he didn't want him to ruin anything with his lectures about safety and making rash decisions. Then, after five months of living in the Deep Palace, Angelfish discovered she had an egg. Eight months later, Lamprey and Angelfish discovered themself in the Deep Palace hatchery, watching an egg, their egg, hatch. Inlet's first memory is the bubbles. As the dark, cool walls of her eggshell fell away, she noticed thousands of tiny bubbles, coming from holes in the floor, from above her, and even from herself. Inlet was delighted at the prospect of bubbles, so delighted she didn't notice the two dragons standing above her. But eventually, a bubble floated up to them, and Inlet saw her parents for the first time. She knew automatically exactly who they were, but she wasn't sure how. Was it that they were smiling so kindly down at her, or that they looked like her, or that they were nuzzling her so gently? Inlet decided never to know. She simple settled into her mother's grasp, and spent the first few hours of her life sleeping. As Inlet grew up as a dragonet, one thing rang throughout her entire brain. "You are going to be the next librarian, SHAPE UP!" Though her parents reminded her of this constantly, she could never seem to get it into her head. Every day was the same. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Go to school. Get bored out of her mind. Go to her extracurriculars (Poetry Club, Drama Club, Oceanography, and so on. Every day worked like clockwork, but then, during the night, everything changed. Inlet would come home from her extracurriculars, do her homework, and then go to her room to "study". Inlet never studied. She would actually open the door to her balcony, take a scroll and just sit and read for hours on end, getting lost in her story. Written in stone Every rule Every word Centuries old and unbending Relationships ('WE HAVE TO HAVE HAD AT LEAST A MEANINGFUL CONVERSATION TO BE IN RELATIONSHIPS. NOT : "Hello!" . . . "Hi!") 'Lamprey -' Inlet loves her father and respects him, but when he gets angry, she retreats to the farthest corner. '''Angelfish - '''Inlet loves her mother more than anything, but sometimes gets annoyed with how over-protective she is. '''Trilobite - '''Inlet doesn't like her older brother and constantly gets in arguments with him, though they sometimes get resolved quickly. '''Watershed - '''There are some days when Inlet and Watershed are best friends, and some days where they are the worst of enemies. Enough said.. '''Jellyfish - '''Jellyfish is a smart, kind, sporty SeaWing who Inlet has a secret crush on. She knows and understands that he probably doesn't even know she's alive. Iceberry - Inlet and Iceberry are good friends. When Inlet came to drop the books off at Hybrid Academy, they became friends immediately, bonding over books. Inlet and Iceberry exchange letters frequently, and Iceberry is the only dragon that Inlet trusts with her stories. Misty - Inlet's best friend. They like to exchange stories and laugh together, always fangirling about stuff that they like. They love to chat often and Inlet loves to share stories. Ari - Inlet is good friends with this hybrid. She enjoys chatting and writing stories with her and thinks that librarians are the best. She can also relate with Ari's smallness and glasses. Overall, Inlet respects this dragon and thinks she is a good friend! Moonlight - Inlet definitely respects this dragon, seeing her as a good potential friend. Inlet definitely agrees with Moonlight's opinion on heights, and sees her as a kind dragons she would like to get to know better. Vaporwave - Inlet TOTALLY respects this dragon, thinking her to be a kind, funny dragon. Inlet likes to see Vaporwave a definite potential friend, and would ABSOLUTELY love to get to know her better, despite them being in a totally different kingdom. Andrena - Inlet likes this dragon, thinking that the HiveWing is a cool dragon that seems to be nice! She thinks that Andrena is a possible friend and she would love to get to know her better! (PLUS, Andrena likes some of the same Marvel characters that Inlet does!) Wildfire - Inlet totally thinks that this dragon is cool! Inlet thinks that Wildfire is an awesome role-player and if you ever need someone to rant about, they might listen and not judge. PLUS, Inlet is LEFT TALONED TOO! LEFT TALONED CLUB!!! Plus, Inlet is also introverted, but probably a lot more. :3 Lunawing - Inlet likes this dragon a lot! She thinks that she is kind and funny and smart, though she thinks that Lunawing isn't serious enough at times. Inlet is careful what she says around this dragon, because they don't always see eye to eye on certain dragons that they like fangirling about. (COUGHCOUGHQibliCOUGHCOUGHThorn) Acacia - Inlet thinks that she is friends with Acacia, and admires this dragon a LOT for her kindness and incredible art skills! While they haven't talked much, she looks forward to getting to know this dragon more, and absolutely relates with this dragons terrible vision and the fact that she CANNOT see without her glasses! Alexandrite - Inlet doesn't know this SeaWing as well as she could (And probably should) her mom points out CONSTANTLY! But after some observation and testing and experimentation, Inlet has managed to find out about the one thing they have in common, animus magic. But nonetheless, Inlet hopes they can be friends. Banana - Inlet doesn't know this dragon super well, but she thinks that it would be interesting to see a hybrid. Inlet doesn't know any hybrids (Or really any dragons) who aren't part SeaWing, and she would love to see how it goes. Plus, EW EW SPIDERS! Deceit - Inlet seems to fancy herself friends with Deceit, though she is not sure if it is 100% mutual. She finds it very fascinating that he can read minds even though he is a hybrid. She may have a few experiments for that . . . *cough* Um . . . she absolutely cannot wait to get too know Deceit better!! Elegance - Inlet enjoys Elegance very much, though she doesn't agree with her on some things, she is glad to know this RainWing. Skyfire - Inlet is very curious to get to know Skyfire better, and though they have barely talked at all, she would definitely like to see if they can be friends!! Night - Inlet definitely likes this "strange" NightWing, thinking them to be very kind and funny. Plus, their OC's are always the most interesting to read about! Inlet is very relieved that she has also found a dragon that she can share her intense dislike of tests and . . . //shudders// high school. Stay in your place better seen and not heard But now that story is ending Cause I I cannot start to crumble So come on and try Try to shut me and cut me down Strengths/Abilities Knowledge - Inlet is top of her class and extremely smart. She takes her work very seriously and sometimes that is good, but sometimes that is bad Frostbreath - Inlet doesn't have very good control over her frostbreath and rarely uses it, but she will Breath Underwater - Inlet can breath underwater and loves to swim Glow-in-the-dark Scales - Inlet has strange, white glow-in-the-dark scales that, when flashed at top brightness, can almost blind her enemies I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless Weaknesses/Fears Fire - Inlet is really afraid of fire. She is terrified of fire burning down the library. Small Spaces - Inlet is ''REALLY ''claustrophobic and is terrified of small spaces The Heat - Inlet really hates the heat and would rather go and roll in snow Dragons Staring At Her - Since Inlet is so "socially awkward" she is terrified of bunches of dragons staring at her Spiders - Inlet is TERRIFIED of spiders. Even though she realizes that she is much bigger, they freak. Her. Out Let the storm in I cannot be broken No, I won't live unspoken Cause I know that I won't go speechless Try to lock me in this cage Quotes QUOTES FROM INLET : ''"Stop! No food in the library!" '' - To a random dragon ''"Just because I'm smart, doesn't mean I'm a scrollworm." '' - To Brine ''"Oh, you want to get mean? Let's get mean!" ''- To Brine ''"I don't look like an IceWing! Technically, a hybrid would have to have some IceWing qualities. Obviously, I don't have many IceWing features, but my frostbreath and ability to stand cold weather is a sure-fire sign of IceWing." ''- To Angelfish ''"I am ''NOT ''socially awkward. Ok, that was a lie." ''- To Trilobite ''"Watershed! Don't DO that!" ''- To Watershed after she scared her ''"Ahhh. Look at the way he eats that fish. So nice." ''- To Watershed about Jellyfish ''"I am not creepy! Staring at someone is not creepy! IT's...staring!" ''- To Watershed about Jellyfish ''"TALONS OFF MY ECLAIRS! THEY'RE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" ''- To some random dragon who tried to steal her eclairs ''"Ok, listen up. I'm HUNGRY, so GET OUT OF MY WAY! MAMA NEEDS TO EAT!" ''- To Lamprey ''"LISTEN UP! I am telling you something IMPORTANT and RELEVANT! SO SHUT UP!" - ''To Trilobite ''"OH MY GOSH SHUT UP! I honestly DON'T CARE about how high your STUPID HIGH SCORE CAN GET! I'm trying to LISTEN to the TEACHER!" ''- To one of her annoying classmates QUOTES FROM OTHERS THAT DESCRIBE INLET : ''"I'm very shy and awkward; I can't have a normal conversation, and then people think I'm being a bit rude, but really I'm not." ''- Unknown ''"Half of being smart is knowing what you are dumb about." ''- Unknown ''"Great things are done by a series of small things brought together." ''- Vincent Van Gogh ''"You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." ''- Unknown ''"I'm a simple person, who hides a thousand feelings behind a happy smile." ''- Unknown ''"Those who fly solo often have the strongest wings." ''- Unknown ''"Lonely is not being alone, it's the feeling that no one cares." ''- Unknown ''"You keep a lot to yourself because it is difficult to find people who understand." ''- Unknown ''"I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." ''- Gamora I won't just lay down and die I will take these broken wings And watch me burn across the sky And it echos saying... Trivia * Inlet's egg was light-blue, with white spirals * Inlet's favorite scroll is "The Tragedy Of Orca" * Inlet had written many scrolls, the exact count being seven * Inlet is a good singer, but it too shy to try and sing in front of other dragons * Inlet has esotropia (One or both of her eyes turn inwards, like permanently crossing her eyes) * She is the protagonist in The Forbidden Love * Jellyfish is most certainly NOT based off anyone...ha ha...//Nervous laughter// * Inlet appears in many fanfics, too many to counnnntttttttttttttt * She always tries to look dramatic, but usually ends up looking stupid instead * Inlet loves to act and she is always in the school plays that come around * Inlet is EXTREMELY socially awkward...Like...a lot * Despite her annoyance of her, Inlet loves her sister and would do anything for her * Inlet tends to lose track of time when she reads * Inlet is a huge night-owl, and always has trouble waking up in the morning * Inlet has never sworn. EVER. * Inlet is a Ravenpuff and PROUD OF IT! * Inlet has a tiny, adorable octopus named Murphy who is the CUTEST THING! * Inlet is the middle child * Inlet loves to eat so much, it is not even funny * Inlet's nervous habits are to push up her glasses and tap her claws together I won't be silenced No you will not see me tremble When you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless Gallery Gallery is here! Cause I'll breath When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me All I know that I won't go speechless... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Animus Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)